Cottage Painting
I was going start university in 5, weeks time at the end of the summer. I had just got my first flat I, was branching out on my own for the first time. I only had a few box's left to unpack. My friends were coming round that night, so I needed to prepare food in, case they were hungry when they got here. I was just settling down on the, sofa to drink my lemon tea. There was a loud bang at the door it, startled me so I got my lemon tea every were. I looked through the pep hole but I saw no one, thinking that some one was playing knock door run. I went to go get changed, there was another loud knock at the door. This time I put the chain on and opened the door, it was James,Steve, Liana, Tilly and Shannon. Ducked down so I wouldn't see them, when I looked through the pep hole. I unlocked the door, they carefully carried in a large package. I wasn't sure whet to make of this. They leaned it against the wall in the hall way, Liana and Shannon stood either side of it. They pulled the rapping of, "Ta da" they all said at the same time. It was a beautiful Painting of a cottage, I was gob smacked standing silent for a few seconds "Don't you like it?" Steve said. I replied "No. I don't like it ... I love it. How did you get it?". Tilly spoke up " We looked around a few places" James continued "when we saw that we all pitched in". Shannon said "We knew you would love it", with a big smile. I put it up in the living room strait away so, it could be seen by every one that visited. It looked like belonged there, like it was meant to be in my living room. We grow up together, lived in the same area, went the same schools, even got excepted by the same collage and university. We talked about when we were kids and, all the mischief we got up to. Messed around and got drunk till late, when we had finally passed out. silent for a few seconds "Don't you like it?" Steve said. I replied "No. I don't like it ... I love it. How did you get it?". Tilly spoke up " We looked around a few places" James continued "when we saw that we all pitched in". Shannon said "We knew you would love it", with a big smile. I put it up in the living room strait away so, it could be seen by every one that visited. It looked like belonged there, like it was meant to be in my living room. We grow up together, lived in the same area, went the same schools, even got excepted by the same collage and university. We talked about when we were kids and, all the mischief we got up to. Messed around and got drunk till late, when we had finally passed out. That night I dreamed I lived in a cottage the same one from ImagesYIP340UM the painting, I was living happily until they came. The shadow people. They were coming to kill me, I ran up the Stairs leading to the attic and locked the door behind me. Hoping they couldn't get in. I could hear them scratching at the door. Screams and cry's of children calling for their mummy and daddy, begging to let go. The screams of men and woman like they were in pain, it was like they were being tortured. The door tore of its hinges, and fell to the ground with a bang. I saw them come up the stairs, but they were just black figures I woke up screaming in a cold sweat and made, every one jump out of their skin. "Holy shit! your as pale as a sheet" said a worried Steve. "Are you okay?" Shannon said hugging me, "Y Yes. It was just a realistic dream, that's all" Over the up coming weeks they, moved around the painting, slowly invading my home. it was subtle at first, but then I could hear them moving around, in my home banging and scratching, at my bed room door. They stared screaming and crying, about 2 maybe 3 weeks ago. hell it could have been 6 months ago, I cant remember I don't know when I last slept. They hide during the day, and taunt me all night. Their getting closer, their coming for me.